shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bonds Between Angels and Demons! Chapter 2
Several hours passed since the war ended. The army lead by Hanzo won without any problems with the help of Yomazu. The injured soldiers have gathered around a few tents, where they should get treated. The man that got stabbed in the stomach, the first that noticed Yomazu joining the battle, Osoro, is the first to get treatment, since he is barely able to stay on his feet and his life is in danger. Doctor:*serious face*This is a very serious wound...I think you should take a break from the next fights, to recover. Osoro:*serious face*I understand...I hope I will be able to fight again. Doctor:*smiles*If you let me treat your wound, make sure you will be able to fight again! *As the two were talking, Yomazu suddenly enters furiously in the tent Doctor:*surprised*Yomazu-san? Why you came here all of a sudden? *Without saying a single word, Yomazu grabs Osoro by his left shoulder and throws him away Osor:*surprised*What? Doctor:*surprised*WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? Yomazu:*pissed off*SHUT UP ALREADY!! I'm more important than him. He did nothing during the war. I should get treated first, not him. Doctor:*pissed off*BUT ALL YOU HAVE ARE A FEW SCRATCHES WHILE THE LIFE OF THAT MAN IS IN DANGER!! *Yomazu loses his temper and grabs the doctor by his neck Yomazu:*serious look*Should I tell you that was an order? Doctor:*coughing*Fine...I'll treat you first... *Osoro grabs his wound, that started bleeding Osoro:*coughing blood*Damn it... Doctor:*serious face*am disgusted by this...his attitude...that man is dying right here...and he doesn't care at all. *Suddenly, the commander, Hanzo, enters in the tent Hanzo:*dead serious face*What is going on here? Why you aren't waiting for your turn, Yomazu? Yomazu:*serious face*You should care about the strong soldiers you have, not about the weak ones, Hanzo. Hanzo:*pissed off*ITS HANZO-SAN OR COMMANDER FOR YOU!! DON'T FORGET YOU'RE STILL A SOLDIER AFTER ALL!! Yomazu:*pissed off*I AM SICK OF BEING INFERIOR TO YOU AS RANK WHEN I AM STRONGER THAN YOU!! Doctor:*scared*Please...Hanzo-san...Yomazu-san...please calm down! Hanzo:*shadowed eyes*Stronger than me...Yomazu...come out, lets leave the doctor take care of Osoro. We have to talk. *Yomazu, despite getting annoyed that Hanzo gave him an order, approves and follows Hanzo into another tent Hanzo:*dead serious face*What is wrong with you? What you did today on the battlefield...I can't even describe it in words... Yomazu:*serious face*What I did? I obtained the victory alone. Hanzo:*pissed off*YOU SACRIFICED YOUR ALLIES TO PROTECT YOURSELF!! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?? Yomazu:*shadowed eyes*For me...those weaklings are only good as shields. Hanzo:*pissed off*WHAT DID YOU SAY?? YOU REALIZE I CAN TAKE YOU OUT OF THE ARMY WHENEVER I WANT!! Yomazu:*pissed off*IF YOU HAVE THE POWER TO!! *Yomazu suddenly dashes towards Hanzo, with one finger pointed towards his chest Yomazu:*serious face*'Soru!' *Yomazu suddenly appears in front of Hanzo and tries to stab his chest with his finger Yomazu:*serious face*'Shigan!' *Yomazu's finger pierces Hanzo's clothes, but not his skin as well Hanzo:*dead serious face*Do you really think your weak Shigan can pass my strong Tekkai? *Hanzo powerfully punches Yomazu in the stomach, pushing him back and making him fall on a table and break it Hanzo:*dead serious face*You really forgot who taught you Rokushiki...better said...you forget who taught you everything you know. *Yomazu gets up and prepares to attack once again Yomazu:*serious face*I had to master Rokushiki in order to strengthen every aspect of my body...Tekkai for both offense and defense, Soru for speed, Shigan for more powerful when I am unarmed and Geppou for aerial attacks. Hanzo:*dead serious face*You never learned the other techniques like Kami-e, Rankyaku or Rokougan. You're far from calling yourself a master of Rokushiki. Yomazu:*serious face*I never had any need for those techniques, I have stronger techniques than that. However... *Yomazu uses Soru once again and appears in front of Hanzo Yomazu:*serious face*SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU NEEDS THEM!! *Yomazu uses Tekkai to strengthen his right arm then tries to punch Hanzo *Hanzo easily deflects Yomazu's attack with his left hand *After, both of them grab their swords and take them out *Yomazu swings it towards Hanzo, releasing a wave of fire *Hanzo powerfully swings his sword in front of him, cutting the fire wave in half *Yomazu swings his sword once more, with more power, releasing a much larger fire wave *Hanzo tries to cut this one in half as well, but fails and gets hit directly *He emerges from the flames slightly damaged, but with a very disappointed look Hanzo:*disappointed face*To think you would become this... *Yomazu prepares to swing his sword once more towards Hanzo, with more power this time *During his attack, he looks in Hanzo's eyes and notices the disappointment on Hanzo's face Yomazu:*sad face*only person that ever cared about me... Flashback *Yomazu is seen as a kid alone in a room, looking at some old swords Yomazu:*star eyes*SO COOOOOOOL!! YOU CAN FIGHT WITH SWORDS, OLD MAN?? *Hanzo, that was near Yomazu, comically slaps him Hanzo:*pissed off face fault*SINCE WHEN ARE YOU CALLING ME OLD MAN?? I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME HANZO-SAN OR COMMANDER!! Yomazu:*pissed off face fault*BUT YOU'RE NOT MY COMMANDER YET!! I AM NOT PART OF THE ARMY!! AND I WANT TO USE THOSE SWORDS!! Hanzo:*serious face*You will...one day...most probably. Yomazu:*surprised*Really? Hanzo:*smiles*But first, you will have to become stronger. That's why...we will train together! Yomazu:*grins*YEAAAAAAH!! End of flashback *Suddenly, before Yomazu's attack would reach him, Hanzo turns with his back at Yomazu *On his back, many scars can be seen Yomazu:*shocked*Those... Hanzo:*pissed off*THOSE SCARS ARE ALL FROM PROTECTING YOU AND MY SOLDIERS!! EVEN THOUGH I AM THE COMMANDER AND THE STRONGEST IN THE ARMY, I SHIELD THE WEAK ONES, NOT USE THEM AS SHIELDS!! *Yomazu suddenly stops his attack and drops his sword on the ground *Then, he falls on his knees and looks on the ground with a sad look *Hanzo sheats his sword then starts walking away Hanzo:*disappointed look*I am really disappointed of what you became...Yomazu. *Yomazu, speechless, chooses to pick his sword from the ground and turn with his back at Hanzo *After Hanzo leaves, Yomazu start treating himself Yomazu:*sad face*what I became? But...I became the best warrior in the army... *After a few hours of staying alone, Yomazu starts remembering all the desperate faces of many soldiers that were losing the ones close to them Yomazu:*sad face*is no winner in a war...only those who lose more or less...but...I never lost anything in a war...because I never had anything...except for my life. *When the night comes, Yomazu goes out and starts walking alone Yomazu:*serious face*I really want to have someone to care about? Do I really want to have...nakamas? *Close to Hanzo's base, a group of soldiers with a giant creature are seen approaching Solider:*laughs*They will not expect this. We will get them unprepared for sure, and even if they will be prepared for something like this...they sure won't be prepared for Maruta, our strongest beast. *The beast starts roaring after hearing its name and starts getting agitated Category:Zoro-san Category:Stories